Pete the Killer part 2
One month later, Pete had finally found where Jeff was. He had gone insane. Jeff roamed the streets killing everyone he could. They both were driven to insanity and both's minds are completely broken. Jeff had just finished his latest work by killing a family of seven. Jeff escaped to the storage building across the street. Jeff made a bed and went to sleep, which used to be hard, but now he can sleep with his eyes open. Meanwhile Pete had just finished his latest search for Jeff. He went on to his final battle with Jeff, in a storage facility. Jeff was sleeping when he woke up after a dream of his old life. He heard movements. He saw Pete in the back of the room. Jeff grabbed his knife and charged at Pete. Pete blocked the knife with his knife. Jeff stabbed at him but Pete blocked and Pete swung at him but missed. Jeff stepped on Pete's toe and hit him in the face with the back with the knife. Pete kicks Jeff back. Jeff grabs his knife and jams it at Pete who dodges it and jabs his knife at Jeff but Jeff blocks it with his knife. Jeff was getting stressed that he couldn't instantly kill him like everyone else, while Pete was not as he had nothing left to lose, he was going to kill himself once he killed Jeff anyways. Jeff charges at Pete but Pete trips him and throws him against the wall. Pete kicked Jeff and tackled him. Jeff quickly rolled Pete off him and charged at Pete. Pete jumped and kicked Jeff in the face. Pete runs and Jeff but Jeff kicks him. Pete charges at Jeff and Jeff climbs up towards the top of the huge roll of boxes. Pete climbed up too. Jeff grabbed his knife and tried gutting Pete but he blocks it. Jeff kicks Pete back and Pete falls off the boxes. Jeff ran across the boxes and looks up and sees Max climbing on the ceiling. Pete drops down and punches Jeff. Pete punches again but Jeff catches his fist and throws him onto another box. Jeff jumps onto the other box and they break it and fall into a box filled with baseball tools. Jeff picks up a bat and Pete picks up a bat and they swing at each other, each missing. Pete climbs out off the box and Jeff follows. They clash bats a few times until Jeff takes out his knife and breaks Pete's bat in half. Pete cuts Jeff's bat with his hook and Jeff slams his head into Pete's and tackles him and they landed on another box. Pete knocks Jeff into the box, which is filled with explosives. Pete holds his knife to Jeff's neck. Jeff struggles to grab a grenade. Jeff kicks Pete into the box and lights a grenade and escapes the box, says "go to sleep", and runs away as the box explodes. Pete is still alive but is crushed to death by the storage facility. Jeff hardly escapes and is knocked out of the storage facility and he is knocked out. One week later, Jeff wakes up in the hospital with a doctor who tells him he's been out for a week. One doctor looks at the patients history and realizes he is wanted. The doctor slowly backs up to the door. Jeff grabs a pair of scissors and slits the doctor's throat and then injects him with random medicine. Jeff puts on the doctors outfit and hijacks an ambulance and drives off into the night. Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Crime